


you'll find your place in someone's arms today

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV Second Person, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: You feel empty. It’s Valentine’s Day, for goodness’ sake! You shouldn’t be feeling empty! You should be having an incredible day—after all, it’s one of the handful of couples’ holidays celebrated in the country.There should be some Geneva Convention clause against this type of thing because you certainly feel like you’re the victim of something at least on par with a war crime.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Reader
Kudos: 20





	you'll find your place in someone's arms today

**Author's Note:**

> For Mika! Thank you for your patronage and requesting this from me! I hope you like it!

You feel empty. It’s Valentine’s Day, for goodness’ sake! You shouldn’t be feeling empty! You should be having an incredible day—after all, it’s one of the handful of couples’ holidays celebrated in the country. Isn’t it illegal within the global community to suddenly break up with someone on Valentine’s Day? Or at least various levels of messed up to decide to cut off a very long-term relationship with someone you’ve showered in platitudes and panegyrics and vaulted constant promises of _You’re the only one for me, my soulmate, the light of my life, I’ll never leave you_ right before you both were set to go on a date that’s been planned for literal weeks?

There should be some Geneva Convention clause against this type of thing because you certainly _feel_ like you’re the victim of something at least on par with a war crime.

Empty. Cut-through, hollowed-out, nothing-but-a-shell-of-skin-and-bone empty.

You hear a thoughtful hum from behind you. You don’t need to look at the person to know who it is.

“I thought you were supposed to be having the time of your life today,” Tenn Kujo says, taking a seat next to you. You feel empty, but it still hurts enough that your throat tightens up. At least Tenn is smart enough to be able to tell when a comment doesn’t land as well as he’d hoped. “What happened? Did they cancel?”

Your voice comes out a little hoarse, maybe from all the crying you did just a few hours before. “Broke it off.”

Tenn huffs out an incredulous sigh. It almost sounds like he’d seen this coming. Sure enough, he tells you, “I almost thought they were smart enough not to pull a tasteless thing. Whatever. Leave them where they belong.”

Easy for an iron-hearted professional to say.

You don’t want to see anything, hear anything—so you don’t see the way his expression softens, hear his voice take on a different tone. Not right way. Not until he’s gently guiding your hands open and putting something in your grasp.

“A class act is always ready for anything,” Tenn tells you, curling your fingers around the thick heart-shaped box. “At the very least, I know that person just let go of the best thing in their life. At the very most, I’m willing to make you see that there’s better things. Better people.”

You can’t help but snort out a laugh. Is he talking about himself?

He slides closer to you before you can even process the gestures: an arm wrapped around your shoulders and pulling you in, a pair of lips pressed gently against your temple. “I’ll let you figure it out. You were the smart one of that past relationship anyway.”

Your grip tightens around the box—a gift, a _Valentine_ , just for you. Tightens so much you can feel something at the creases of your fingers. You can finally feel something.

And, as you let yourself burrow even closer to Tenn to the point where you’re practically sure he’s letting you cuddle him, you feel even more.

You feel warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
